


Advantages Of ASMR

by Anonymous



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Ears, Gaming, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kevin puts his ASMR microphone to good use.
Relationships: Daniel Condren & Kevin O’Reilly, Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Advantages Of ASMR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



God, this was such a bad idea. Knowing Kevin, he'd probably fuck up somehow and-

"Are you comfortable Dan?" a voice whispered through my headphones. Might as well put his stupid expensive microphone to some good use.

"Y-yeah," I replied.

"Mmm... Good boy, lie down and get nice and comfy for me," he practically purred. Christ, this microphone was no joke, it really sounded like he was right in my ear.

"Tell me about where you are," he asked for information. Flustered, I gave him an answer.

"Well, ah, I'm just lying in my bed, in my underwear, listening to your voice... Night like any other, really," I weakly chuckled.

"Why don't you take your underwear off, sweetheart? Slowly, like I do it when I'm there. Make sure you've got lube, but don't touch yet. I don't know if you deserve that yet, darling."

My breathing became louder. He could probably hear it over the phone. "K-Kevin... please." The anticipation was killing me.

"Since you asked so nicely," he chuckled, "why don't you play with the tip a little? Imagine it's my tongue going in circles... tease your nipples a bit too... I know how sensitive you get."

I bucked my hips and let out a whine as I took my fingertip and circled the head of my cock, feeling the moisture of precum. I took my other hand and pinched my nipple, the way Kevin would if he were here, and bit my lip.

" If only I was there with you, darling. I'd make you feel real special..." I heard his breath on the other line. He was obviously touching himself but not letting me do the same. Bastard.

"Kevin, please," I whined pathetically.

"You know how to ask me properly, don't you, sweetie?" he chucked, his choice taking on a deeper, more commanding tone.

"Please sir, let me touch my cock more." My face face flushed red. I heard Kevin moan on the other side.

"Mmm good boy... No coming until I say so," I heard him moan as he touched himself with earnest. Between listening to him and touching myself, I was so hard it hurt.

"You know what I'm thinking about Daniel... That time we fucked right before our livestream together... Thank God the facecam was off cause we both looked like we'd been rolling around in bed for hours... and I could still hear the hoarseness of your voice through your microphone from taking my cock... Even when I re-watch the livestream I can still hear it..." he trailed off. He knows what his voice does to me.

"If only you were here right now, Kevin, I'm all lubed up, hard, and ready to come, just the way you like me. Just sitting here.... Imagine if I was there, I'd let you do anything to me..."

"Shit, aah, you can come now Daniel, you precious, darling, boy," Kevin gasped out frantically on the other line. I moaned loud enough for my neighbors to hear.

Eventually, we both laid down in our respective positions, stomachs covered with our own cum, breathing deeply.

" So, same time next week? "

"I'm free tomorrow."


End file.
